1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin packaging machine. More particularly, the invention provides a coin packaging machine which cannot be started unless accumulation cylinders are exchanged thus positively preventing such hindrances as forgetting to exchange or mount an accumulation cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In coin packaging machines now being marketed, accumulation cylinders are exchanged according to the denominations of coins to be packaged. This exchange is performed in order to smoothly perform the packaging of coins arranged and stacked horizontally in an accumulation cylinder. Therefore, there should be prepared a number of accumulation cylinders having inner diameters suited to the outer diameters of different denominations of coins to be packaged. However, the exchange of an accumulation cylinder having an inner diameter suited to coins to be packaged is left entirely up to the user. Accordingly, the user often forgets to mount an accumulation cylinder or exchange an accumulation cylinder installed for a previous denomination. If the machine is started in this state, coins are not completely packaged or are scattered in the machine, or may jam the counting passage to cause troubles or disorders in a feed mechanism or counting mechanism.